


Solatium

by Caim (wingblade)



Series: Furiae [1]
Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingblade/pseuds/Caim
Summary: Seeking solace from herself, Furiae dashes through the halls of the castle. She bumps into servants, who gasp at her rudeness, but she never looks back.





	Solatium

**Author's Note:**

> While doing character studies for Furiae and Caim, I realized they all kind of fit together, so I'll be bundling them together as a short series.
> 
> Prompt: seeking solace.

Seeking solace from herself, Furiae dashes through the halls of the castle. She bumps into servants, who gasp at her rudeness, but she never looks back. Her heartbeat is so loud in her throat, her skin so sticky with sweat beneath the thick fabric of her dress, that she's sure everyone _knows_.

The sky is succumbing to the oranges and purples of sunset once Furiae steps outside. She runs faster now, to see _him_ — and there he is, just a few yards away, practicing with his sword.  With his shirt off, he looks almost as sweaty as she feels; she sees it dripping down his neck with each thrust and slash of his sword. She stares at his face almost as much as she ogles his body.

Shirley, one of the servants, had shown her this spot once; the perfect tree to hide behind so that Furiae may leer at her brother, Caim, in such a state.

Furiae imagines that she is the cause of her brother's perspiration.


End file.
